


(Don't See) Too Many Rivals Now

by flickerface



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Heist, Teamwork, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerface/pseuds/flickerface
Summary: See something, go ahead and say something. (Debbie and the gang.)





	(Don't See) Too Many Rivals Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> Thanks to ryfkah, scribe, and feedingonwind for beta! <3

Password: festivids

[Download mp4 (MediaFire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lkjpuwl1a6scq33/TooManyRivalsNow-signed.mp4/file)

Content note: A few quick cuts; some camera flashes as appear in the source

Source: _Ocean's 8_

Song: "5 out of 6," Dessa ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-5-out-of-6-lyrics))

Length: 3:33


End file.
